


Walk With Me Awhile

by valenstyne



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenstyne/pseuds/valenstyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas is thinking of the West; Gimli is pessimistic, or maybe just pragmatic, but they come to an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk With Me Awhile

“Gimli,” said Legolas as they sat by their campfire one night, “my people are sailing into the West.”

“I know,” said Gimli, and a chill of dread settled on him for fear of what might be said next.

“In my heart—” Here Legolas stopped and reached to take the Dwarf’s hand in his own. “In my heart I desire to go as well.”

Gimli was silent. Above them the moon hung round and full, its pale silver light sometimes slashed through by a thin line of cloud. Gimli had watched it wax and wane half a dozen times since they had begun their journey, and with each new month he wondered how many more they would spend together.

“Think of it, Gimli,” said Legolas, his voice full of awe. “Crossing the Sea, sailing that great expanse of water beyond the circles of Men, to the Undying Lands. Think of that amazing journey!”

“Think of those who are left behind,” said Gimli quietly, looking into the dancing flames of their fire. “Think of one small Dwarf waving good-bye from the shore as you sail away.”

“But Gimli,” said Legolas, and he sounded surprised, “I would not leave you behind. We have traveled long together, and far; and by the customs of my people I am bound to you. I could not abandon you at the last.”

Here Gimli smiled, though he still felt a slight sadness. “And would your people allow me even to set foot on their shores?” he asked. 

“If they would not allow you to enter Valinor,” said Legolas with sudden fierceness, “then I would not enter either.” He raised their clasped hands to his lips and kissed Gimli’s fingers lightly. “We would commandeer the ship and sail on together, and even the Valar would shake their heads in wonder and tell tales of us.”

“Are all Elves so impractical?” asked Gimli.

“Are all Dwarves so melancholy?” returned Legolas. “And I did not say I wished to leave at once. There is much yet for us to do here. You have not yet seen my home in Mirkwood, nor met my father; and I would like to see your home as well. We will journey on for some time yet.”

“We will,” agreed Gimli. He looked at their clasped hands, Legolas’s long, pale fingers twined with his own. Many of the folk they had encountered had wondered that a Dwarf and an Elf should be such great friends, though none had known the true depth of feeling that was between them. “Perhaps the Lady Galadriel would speak favorably of me to your kindred,” he said, “so they might permit me to enter the Undying Lands.”

Legolas laughed. “Perhaps she would! You have made powerful friends, Gimli son of Gloín. I think the Lady would speak very highly of you indeed.”

Gimli smiled again and stoked the campfire. He did not know if the Lady Galadriel would consent to speak in his favor, or if she would ever even be asked to do so; perhaps he would never make that final journey with Legolas, for age or illness might claim him first. But Gimli found that thought did not trouble him overmuch. Legolas had said he would not leave Gimli behind, and Gimli believed him. They might not ever see the West together, but so long as Gimli could spend the rest of his mortal life with Legolas as his companion, he would ask for nothing more.


End file.
